Possible For A Moment
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: His name is Beijing...No, it's not. Wait...it is. No, it's...Ugh! Everything is so confusing! So confusing that he ends up going to drink his problems away. And, when he does so, he ends up running into someone that just makes it even more confusing...This is a roleplay set story that takes place during when Beijing is controlled by his multiple personality, Chengdu/GL.


**Possible For A Moment**

**Author's Notes: This is just a short story for the enjoyment of me and the roleplayer for Hong Kong on the Anime Roleplay forum. You see…I was trying to write a story for this month's prompt…but, instead, it turned into this. Which I am completely happy with! If anyone wants or needs more background info, just let me know, and I'll be more than happy to post it on this story or send it to you! I love my OCs too much! XD**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Beijing. But…I'm not exactly Beijing. I may live in Beijing's body, but I'm not completely him. For the longest of time, I thought I was entirely Beijing and that the other mind that lived in this body was…well…a multiple personality. Of course, turns out, it's the other way around, which makes me extremely confused just thinking about it…Well, even if I am only a multiple personality, I was created by Beijing's mind; and therefore, I'm Beijing too….Or not. Because, the two of us have completely different emotions concerning certain things. I know because I can feel it, and so can Beijing. For example, Beijing is extremely in love with Tokyo. But…I just can't find myself feeling the same way and…ugh. I don't want to think about this anymore. Not at all. Nope. Not having it…<p>

But no matter how hard I tried to not think about my problems, they kept resurfacing, and so that is how I found myself in a bar, taking shots. Drinking my problems away. According to that throw away college class that Beijing…I…had to take at some point in time, it would be considered "self-medicating". The same class also says that it isn't a healthy thing to do, but I...Beijing…We? We don't do it _constantly, _so…that class can screw itself over.

Anyways, here I am, getting pretty drunk and not expecting anyone else Beijing…I…Beijing and I know….When, suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look who the offender was, blinking rapidly and confused. My head, at this point, was feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, and so I wasn't particularly thinking straight. Now sitting next to me at the bar was Hong Kong, Beijing's…my…favorite older brother. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Hey Li, are you, like, okay?" he asked, using Beijing's human name. Li was Beijing's human name…so it was mine too…right? Because…because I'm Beijing too…right? No more of those thoughts….no more… I down another shot and wipe my mouth with a free hand before responding.

"Y…yeah…course I'm…I'm like…okay…" I slurred, having a hard time putting together the right words and actually formulating a sentence that made sense. Again, I really couldn't think at this point. I could see Hong Kong frowning, his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"No…you don't look okay…" Hong Kong stated with a mix of concern, unsureness, and…disapproval?

I rolled my eyes at Hong Kong. "Whatever….I'm soooo fine…" I said drunkenly before attempting to down another shot…Note how I use the word 'attempting'. Because, just as I lift my hand with the shot glass, Hong Kong reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"That's enough," Hong Kong said in annoyance as he forces the glass out of my hand. "I'm taking you home. Like, now. I rather not have China, like, yell at me and stuff for letting you, like, get this way."

I stared blankly at Hong Kong for several moments, not really knowing what to do. Well...Apparently, my subconscious knew what it was doing…out of nowhere, I lean forward and forcefully kissed him. On the lips. Beijing's brother. No…no, wait, my brother because I'm Beijing too…I think I'm Beijing…I have to be…But this felt right, kissing Hong Kong like this and…

Hong Kong quickly pushed me away, his eyes a bit wide from shock. A blush also crept on his cheeks as he first looked around to make sure no one noticed the display.

"Okay…time to go home now…" Hong Kong said awkwardly before standing up and pulling me out of my chair. I think he also paid for my drinks…I don't really remember… Being too drunk to function, I just let Hong Kong drag me without offering any sort of resistance, stumbling as we went. Everything was a blur as more thoughts kept attacking me…I liked it. I really liked the kiss. I shouldn't like that kiss, but I did…why did I like the kiss?

Somehow, we found ourselves in front of my front door, though it was locked, and Hong Kong doesn't have a key.

"Hey, can you, like, get your keys out?" Hong Kong asked me, seeing if I could be able to manage that. Instead, I just stared blankly at him, thinking about the kiss as I studied his face. That's when I realized how much I liked his eyes. And how soft his lips really are, both in look and in feel. And how his hair seems to drape itself around his face nicely…perfectly. That is also when I started to think about the feelings that I would feel when I was around Hong Kong during family gatherings and…all of my thoughts were jumbled, going from one idea to the next.

Hong Kong eventually sighed and started searching my person for the keys. He checked the pockets of my jacket, though they weren't there. Why would I put them there, anyways? That's a stupid place to put keys. It would make it easier for anyone to pickpocket me! So…he ended up having to put his hand in my front pants pocket…which was deep. And…I guess I must have been totaled because just that somehow elicited a moan from me as I started to get aroused…

My brother…no, Beijing's brother…no mine…no…gah! He stared at me, a mix of emotions passing through his face. This was definitely awkward for him…He finds my keys and hurriedly takes his hand out of my pocket before unlocking the front door. He tugs on my arm and gets me inside. I don't remember how I got there, but somehow I was soon dumped into my bed.

Hong Kong stood back a bit, not wanting to get too close to me. I couldn't blame him really… "I should, like, go now," Hong Kong says quietly as I laid on the bed, staring blankly at him. He sighed and walks to the door…before stopping at the frame. He turns back to look at me, contemplating something. Finally, he slowly walks to stand next to the bedside. He bends down and…presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen from surprise, but I happily complied and kissed him back with much fervor. I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss as Hong Kong deepened it. I moaned into it, my hands moving to wrap themselves around him…

Then, we parted, panting. Hong Kong searched my face before sighing and placing a soft peck on my forehead. "I know you probably won't, like, remember any of this…but I just, like, wanted to do this at least once," he murmurs, brushing shaggy brown hair out of my face. "I like you Li…but we're brothers. It just can't work…and you, like, obviously love Suki more than anything and…I'm sorry," he continued, using Tokyo's human name.

N…no! I didn't love Tokyo! Beijing loves Tokyo, not me. I wanted to tell him that…I was going to tell him that…but then, he captured my lips with his own for one final kiss before he left me alone in the room. In my house…

No….Beijing's house. I'm not Beijing. If being Beijing meant that I had to be in love with Tokyo, and that I cannot have Hong Kong at all, then I'm not Beijing. I'm my own person. I want Hong Kong…I need Hong Kong…I love Hong Kong…But it could never be. Because…Because I'm my own person trapped in the body of another…of Hong Kong's little brother…

That night, I cried myself to sleep. The next day, when I was sober, I cried even more. After that, I pretended that night never happened. I tried to put it aside, but I just never could. I could never forget the night that the impossible was possible for a moment.


End file.
